


Sleep

by Sardonicc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Manipulation, Multi, Narcolepsy, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Psychological Torture, Reader has a Description, References to Depression, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues, Torture, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: San is hired as a security guard for a mansion in the outskirts of town when he needs the extra money. The job was easy enough but odd, after a few nights of oddities, he starts wishing that he never stepped foot into the house and soon comes to regret applying for the job when he finds what horrors await him.





	1. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'll rewrite a better summary. Very old fic i was working on from 2016. Finally posting it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on the surface is great and all but Sans begins having trouble keeping up with his brother.

Three years have passed since monsters have arrived on the surface and within that time Sans couldn't complain. He was having a great time, traveled, seen some sights, ate good food, experienced new things.

Everything was great.

He was even offered a job to assist Alphys at the University College Toriel and Asgore recently started. It was a high paying job,a hell of a lot better than the ones he had been working to make rent. Papyrus's job as a mascot for monsterkind surprisingly required them to move frequently, which admittedly made it harder for him to keep up with his brother's new lifestyle. At first it was alright, they would only ever require him to go to a town that was just a drive away, but soon they became 45mins to an hour, to a couple of hours until they just had to move all together. 

 

He was proud and happy for his brother's new job, he was finally getting the love and attention he deserved like the star he was. Sans always did everything he could to be with him, which required him to switch and work multiple jobs just to stay in his life. They often found themselves moving twice every three months which wasn't cheap. Papyrus's job always paid for his travel expenses and set him up in fancy hotels, but not Sans. 

It quickly started becoming hard to make ends meet after having to cover travel, and moving expenses on his own and also paying off old leases from contracts he was tied to, on top of that he had to work triple the amount he used to since they first arrived on the surface. Nothing was easy to balance, he rarely ever slept thanks to barely managing two full-time jobs at that. He found himself falling asleep at work more than a few times which quickly got him fired from them when his coworkers noticed, he once even ended up falling asleep at the wheel after a shift at work on his way home and got into a car accident, he came out unharmed to his luck but was given a fat ticket and taken to court with the other driver. Humans weren't as understanding or lenient as monsters were he come to learn. He managed to get two more jobs but it wasn't easy after that. He was working himself into an early grave to pay off everything and his checks started getting garnished. But at the end of the day it was all worth it if it meant he could be with his baby brother. 

He didn't know what he would do if he had to be without him for too long. 

Shit hit the fan real soon though when he lost the two jobs he just got within the same week and his paychecks were smaller than than they usually are after being garnished. He ended up having to borrow money from Toriel who suggested he moved back to the city and stay wirh her and Frisk for a while until he found a new one. 

He begrudgingly did hoping that his little brother would be alright on his own for a while, not that he doubted he could. He was honestly more worried about him moving on in life without him. He wanted to be there for everything like he was in the underground. He moved back to town and in with Toriel and worked at the University while looking for a job on the side but struggled finding a second one for a solid two months thanks to his references bringing up his sluggish work style and falling asleep on the job.

He wasn't exactly mad at them for it but really wished his old managers would have just kept quiet about it. It was already hard enough to get hired being monster. He did manage to move up to being a professor which paid a hell of a lot more than his other jobs did but he was still in debt.

So here he was now, another late night of job searching. He doesn't remember how exactly he got there but he found himself on the deep web looking over suspiciously strange careers. A lot of them where skeevy, escort jobs, drug dealing, live at home personal secretary (that was an obvious disguise for more sex work) the list went on. He groaned in disgust and exited out of the tab going to bed.

Right now all he would do was sleep. 


	2. Work

He awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating with an email notification and tapped it. It was a job offer as a security guard for a home on the outskirts of town close enough to Toriel's home that he could take the bus if he needed to. That was easy. He didn't think twice about what website the email came from since he applied for jobs on multiple websites and sent in his application then went back to bed.

15 minutes later he got a phone call from a man with a gruff and throaty voice saying they would like to interview him and a date to do so. The way he talked was...odd. The guy didn't sound professional at all and there had been a lot of noise in the background, it sounded like drilling and a bunch of men cursing and laughing. The man told him they were looking specifically for monsters and laughed off a joke saying how his kind was a lot more intimidating due to their looks and magic than humans were. It put him off from wanting the job a little but then the man went on to say that the pay was 2,500$ for 3 nights each week and that the job was part time. That was better than good. He lucked out big time 

He set up a date and was hired almost immediately on spot, it was a younger man that had hired him, sounding much more different than the man on the phone. It was a tall lengthy kid no older than 20, his uniform hung loosely on his thin body and looked as if he was allergic to sleep if the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes had been anything to go by. The kid told him the job was pretty easy and didn't really have to do much but just sit there and listen along with monitor  the cameras every once and a while but his station would be set up _in_ her room so he wouldn't really have to do anything aside from just babysit her while she slept. 

He told him that 5 other people were stationed throughout the side of the house he was going to be working in but wasn't going to see them unless his shift was switched. 

So here he was now.

To guard some girl who lives alone in a large mansion from dusk till dawn 3 days a week for 2,500$ each paycheck.

His job was easy.

All he had to do was guard her room as she sleeps and keep intruders outof the house and especially out of her room and most importantly _not to wake her_.

They were very specific about that one.

He found it odd and figured she was probably some snooty rich girl that liked to abuse her wealth and power, they were paying him a lot just to watch the house at night after all. She'd probably get real cranky and fired people on the spot a lot when they did wake her up. 

Stay as silent as possible.

The kid said if he need to make any noise because of a cough or sneeze or anything else than to leave the bedroom and hallway to do so. She apparently had _very_ good hearing and wasn't very nice about being woken up.  

The last guy before him had been talking on the phone quietly to someone before he entered his station and was fired immediately. He also told him If she stirs from her sleep say nothing to her and be still. She was probably a sleepwalker he figured, he heard something about never trying to wake sleepwalkers because they get real violent or something but he was sure it was a myth. 

Hum her a soft lullaby she will leave you alone and dose back off to sleep. If she gets up from her bed don't move or speak and **Don't** let her leave the room until daylight. He didn't get an answer as to why aside from that she wasn't supposed to wander the house at night time, maybe so she wouldn't hurt herself while sleepwalking? 

At the end of every shift leave his ID number in the log book on the nightstand and go home.

Strange but simple. 

It was all weird no matter how he looked at it. It de him feel like he was in a weird video game and reminded him of that tom and jerry episode with the French king trying to get some sleep. 

Why did he feel like he just signed his soul away to be tested on...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Sorry, going on hiatus for a bit


End file.
